


玫瑰少年［电竞BL向］

by jiang1



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang1/pseuds/jiang1
Summary: * 注:原“天不生仲尼，万古如长夜”被lpl解说王记得在某场比赛中形容IG的上单选手为“天不生the shy，LPL上单万古如长夜。”感恩您看完钟小宁这样一个俗套狗血甚至脱离电竞精神的故事！他和宋淮扬完全不一样，宋淮扬为电竞而生，注定要发光发热，钟宁的路要更艰难一点，毕竟只是情感的陪葬品。不是每个电竞选手都有热血沸腾的心，也有多少是被逼到这一步的，但是每个人都会想赢，殊途同归，就可以了。我也并不能拍着胸脯说我没喷过任何一个电竞选手，但我依然认为每一位扛着压力上赛场的人都值得尊重。LPL加油！FPX加油！
Kudos: 8





	玫瑰少年［电竞BL向］

电竞圈英雄联盟背景，人物无原型勿延伸。

儒雅切黑渣男上单×空降少爷表面花钱养战队实则重金泡男人的奶娃金主型中单

半养成向

LPL:中国赛区。L其他:非中国赛区

上路ones（周一尧）中单znn（钟宁）

下路never（宋淮扬）辅助yue（陈预）

打野monster（秦家明）

主队伍:PF（Phoenix Fly）意取浴火重生

—————————————————

哪有什么年少轻狂，其实是一心向南墙。

周一尧坐在会议室桌子上，一条腿踩在椅子上，另一条长腿搭在椅子背上，露出少有的烦躁来。

桌子上一沓厚厚的纸，白纸黑字的职业战队签约劳动合同。

战队宗旨:荣誉与共，自强不息。

战队精神:尊重、友爱、团结

从常规制度到队内特设，从队员权利和待遇到战队荣誉与义务，条条款款多达上百项细则。

周一尧翻了翻纸页，最后一页落款甲方的红色印象醒目熟悉——PF电子竞技俱乐部。

周一尧再往角落看，乙方:钟宁。

两个端端正正的小楷，字写的很秀气也很乖巧，明明就是稚气未脱的学生字体。

经理林覃坐在周一尧对面，他手里还有另外两份合同，一份是钟鼎的赞助合同，一份是周一尧的续约合同。

该交代的都交代清楚了，两个人一个坐在桌子上一个坐在椅子上沉默无语。

“的确是高层直接签进来的人，你要是觉得这个队待不下去了反正合约到期了，以你ones现在的身价随便去国内哪个战队待遇都不会差，但是你想想你的队友还有马上要退役的队长karsi，我希望你能慎重考虑一下。”

林经理公事公办的声音一直在脑子里飘着。

“如果你愿意继续留下来，战队同意你提的任何条件，同时签约费比上一年翻倍，这还不够诚意吗？”

黄昏时分会议室内的光线逐渐变暗，唯留一抹夕阳透过格窗落在暗红色的会议桌上，影子被划分成块。

打破沉寂的是周一尧的打火机声，他点了一支烟深深地吸了一口后夹在指尖。

跟着烟气一起吐出来的还有他平静的话。

“续约吧。”

周一尧长长的叹了口气，闭着眼睛感受了一下空气里残留的烟草味道。

林覃诧异的看了他一眼，“你不排斥这个硬塞进来的队友了？”

周一尧索性从林经理手上扯过自己的续约合同，一笔一划的写上了自己的中文名字。然后认真的合上钢笔冒，压在纸面上推到林覃面前。

他的眼眸里满是不屑一顾，“不然呢，我解约走人了，钟鼎撤资，队里没了我还会留下多少赞助，钟家家大业大，既然送钟少爷出来玩职业能让他在一个面临凋零的战队里？哦对我忘了，PF的高层就是钟鼎吧。”

一句话说到最后就差把这两年同队的交情摆在明面上告诉你:不是我不想走，而是我走不了。

林覃毕竟是看着这几个少年没日没夜训练的，从去年赛季一马平川，整个PF战队都被周一尧一脚送进了世界赛。

天不生周一尧，LPL上单万古如长夜。（*）

“留下钟宁，对队里都挺好的，毕竟你们辛辛苦苦打赛场，也能后顾无忧了不是吗。”覃收拾着桌上的纸张，拍了拍周一尧后背，“多少职业选手浪费着青春，被战队坑，被高层坑，你们呐，身在福中不知福。”

周一尧顿了顿，挑眉反问:我这难道不是被高层坑了？

“而且，别以为我不知道堂堂战队太子爷费这么大周折把自己折腾进来为什么，”周一尧顺着自嘲的笑了笑，“不就是想睡我吗。”

话音落，林覃开了会议室的大门，一个清瘦高挑的少年站正在门外，一头褐色的短发剪的干净利落，运动服黑白相间还残留着柔顺剂的味道，一双黑色清澈的眼睛的对上了来人清冷的目光。

周一尧下意识问了句，“戴套了吗。”

钟宁:“……”

林覃:“……”

钟宁:“其实、其实我房间里有。”

林覃听不下去了，推着周一尧去训练室还上单选手，临走还嘱咐了一句，“挺好一孩子，你别太过分了，我虽然不懂你们太专业的，但我问过数据分析师了，人家跟我说看账号最近二十场的记录也不是那么的……”

林覃不知道怎么形容，就换了个说法，“好好练，也是可以上场的。”

周一尧点了点头表示知道了，刚准备回自己的位置，看到机位上放着一套Z家标志的外设，他把包装掀起来一看，黑金花纹精致又奢华，他记得最近没有出这么一款。

陈预刚刚rank一局结束，摘了耳机以后从自己桌位旁边拎起来一个差不多的盒子，朝周一尧的方向招了招手，“哎，周哥，小金主出手阔绰啊，一人一套定制当见面礼，就连老孟的多媒体设备都给换成了顶配，我刚试了下鼠标，手感居然比我“老婆”还好，啧，果然是资本的力量。”

老孟是教练团的主教，平时复盘用的最多的就是手边那套多媒体。陈预一个ADC对着他的鼠标天天叫老婆不是没有道理的，那是他用刚开始打职业前半年的工资换的，感情颇深。

键盘左上角的印花是每个人的ID跟俱乐部标志花式糅合在一起，颜色也多多少少有些不一样，真是个人精，周一尧在心里感叹。

他叫住准备离开的林覃，低头想了下，“等等，我今天请个假，一会把人送我房间去。”

秦家明闻声抬头看了他一眼，动了动嘴唇想说什么，最后还是放弃了，探了一眼草丛继续蹲河道了。

钟宁敲开虚掩着的门，把头探进去小心的问了一声，“周大哥？我可以进来吗。”

周一尧起身示意人进门，指了指已经开机的电脑，上面的界面已经是游戏登录大厅。

钟宁下意识皱了皱眉，心都悬了起来。

游戏的背景音乐就干放着，一直到钟宁往电脑桌前蹭了几步问，“是……是登我的账号吗？”

见对方点点头，钟宁小心的坐在椅子上，对着两个输入框看了半天然后掏出了手里。

周一尧狐疑的看了他一眼，露出询问的目光。然后就见他打开手机备忘录，里面条理清楚的分别列着一个段位对应一个账号密码。

钟宁抬头看了看周一尧，小心翼翼的开口询问，“需要我上哪个段位的号？”

空气凝固了几秒。

周一尧的目光在钟宁和他的手机界面上来回扫视了几圈，心里有了一个让他透心凉的答案，但是还是抱着最后一丝希望，用指关节敲了敲桌面强调了一遍，“我是说，你自己的账号。”

“这些都是我的啊。”钟宁小声嘀咕了一句。

周一尧空叹了一口气压了压心头的烦躁，问道:“你买的？”

钟宁摇摇头，“不是我买的，是我爸的秘书给我整理的，每个段位的都有一个，都是全英雄全皮肤，有些绝版的商城里买不到就……只能买账号了。”

周一尧:“……”

行，你玩的是奇迹联盟呢。

察觉到身边的人脸色不太好，钟宁连忙改口又添了句:“常用的我也有，就是……成绩不太好看。”

几声键盘敲击声过后，周一尧瞅了一眼账号信息总算松了一口气，还好……没塞个真白菜过来。

钟宁看着钻一的界面有点心虚，又偷偷看了一眼身边的人，嗯？脸色没有刚刚那么黑了？

周一尧拖了把椅子过来坐在他边上，看着他rank三局结束以后毫不客气的扔了句点评，“操作还行，意识辣眼睛。”

手心里全都是汗，鼠标上一层薄薄的水雾，钟宁松开手攥了攥衣角，等着周一尧的下文。

“你……”周一尧欲言又止，似乎是在组织语言，钟宁蹭一下从椅子上站起来，“我不走！你嫌我菜我可以练！我已经签过合同了，别想送我回家！”

周一尧低低的笑了一声，突然觉得其实小少爷也挺可爱的。

“就你这个水平，网吧里一抓一大把，楼下的三十个青训生里随便一个都能把你按在高地里锤，你怎么练？”周一尧反问。

钟宁迟疑了片刻，“怎么练都行，不是说我意识不行吗，那你可以教我，”说着说着钟宁气势小了一点，耳朵有点热的补充了一句，“在床上教也行。”

周一尧:“……”他果然就是为了睡我。

可能是对方的表情太过于僵硬，钟宁好心的解释:“你粉丝群里说的，你，你不就是喜欢年轻的小男孩吗，我觉的我……”

周一尧的表情越来越凝重，钟宁的声音也越来越小，到最后几个字他自己也未必听得清。

刚进俱乐部那会，战队不怎么景气，赞助也寥寥无几，唯一能当得上是战队门面的周一尧每天都被安排营业，除了正常训练时间以外，林覃几乎处处跟着周一尧拍素材用来吸粉吸人气，或者直播造话题带节奏。

起初周一尧是不愿意的，但是战队每况愈下，他又没熬到大赛没打出成绩，只能一遍一遍的向运营低头。

电子竞技，实力说话，前提是要有能展现实力的机会。

也就是在那阵子直播里，周一尧什么乱七八糟的话题都带，前一秒感谢老板打赏，后一秒带粉丝上车，再转天还能笑盈盈的跟对着镜头眨眨眼睛说，“小男孩？我最喜欢小男孩了，十七八岁的小男生谁不喜欢呢？”

“弯的？呵”屏幕里的周一尧依旧笑的温文尔雅，抬起手来把麦折了折凑到嘴唇边，“我，PF上单ones，薛定谔的直男。”

夺冠以后周一尧的粉丝数疯狂上涨，早期直播的视频自然就被做成各种剪辑在各个网站传播着，的确不是什么大秘密，只不过他没想到有个小朋友当真了。

不过周一尧也没急着反驳，只是确认了一遍他的话，“怎么练都行？我说了算？那我怕你这小少爷身娇肉贵的，明天就收拾行李回家了。”

少年的声音掷地有声，“不会，我不会走。”

——我一定能和你并肩作战。

周一尧笑着点点头，身上散发着成熟男人的独特魅力，但明明也是个刚刚二十岁的少年而已，他在比赛中凌厉的眼神，温柔的握手，都被一帧一帧截下来，疯狂转发。

“行，先回去整理一下你的东西，一小时以后训练室等你。”

秦家明拿着手机划来划去的点外卖，一抬头看见周一尧开门进来，“阿姨今天回家了，让我们自力更生，吃什么，给你……你翻腾啥呢？那柜子里都是些杂物。”

周一尧头也不回，一边挥着落到眼前的灰尘一边呛着嗓子问了一句，“吃什么都行记得不要辣椒，哎，我记得之前有把尺子扔在这里了，你看见了吗。”

秦家明脸色不太好，默默给周一尧的外卖里加了一份辣椒，“不记得，没见过。”

周一尧站起身了，又摸了摸柜子顶，除了一手灰以外什么也没有，满脸疑惑的看了一眼秦家明，“抽过你呢，不记得？”

秦家明面色不改，又给周一尧的外卖里加了一份辣椒，下单完成以后才把手机放在桌子上，风轻云淡的扔了两个字，“折了。”

周一尧压根没机会秦家明的脾气，把储物柜了的东西挨着个拖出来扔地上，最后在角落里摸出来一把长三十厘米的木尺。

其他人带着耳机，整个训练室里噼里啪啦的键盘敲击声和鼠标点击声，没什么人注意到周一尧在背后一番折腾，只有秦家明脸色不太好。

他跟这把尺子实在是没什么美好的回忆，别人不知道，他一见这东西就腿疼。

秦家明脾气暴，不管是rank还是训练赛的时候，心态一点就炸，心态一炸就爱站起来踹椅子腿。

周一尧要求也不过分，凡是他的电脑屏幕界面是在游戏中，屁/股就不准离开椅子，站起来一次就抽大腿根，不往上打是因为周一尧仁慈，勉强给他留一个能坐的地方。

第一天给他定下这个规矩的时候，晚上下了机以后，刚迈开腿就摔在了地上。那天正赶上训练赛，对面是一直针对野区，从第一局反野到家的时候他勉强忍住了，第二局偷龙偷蓝，他骂了句脏话也就算过了，第三局的时候不到五分钟就在弯河道遇到对面蜘蛛，他看着灰色的屏幕腾一下站起来指着电脑破口大骂，“什么脏套路，不是我没见过抢野，他们这种一局换一个地方抓人的事儿，拿来打训练赛？他们不要视野了就非得带着我玩？我**搞个**！”

话都说完了才想起来周一尧，心虚的看了一眼坐在边上的上单选手，并没有任何异动甚至连个眼神都没有送过来，只是只身探了草丛以后默默的补兵。

第三局结束他们1/2输掉一场比赛，他在频道里给对面FIF的队长喊了个话:基地这边有点事，第二场延半个小时。

秦家明就在训练室里站着被抽到开始小声求饶，期间教练因为停训开门探了一眼，然后什么也没吱声关门退出去了。

三四十记下去抽到大腿根肿起来一指多高，秦家明站不住一直往前躲，躲了就被揪着衣领按在电脑桌上，上身压到键盘上噼里啪啦一阵响。

晚上训练的时候再坐下来的时候挤压到肿/胀的伤更是难熬，一晚上坐下来差点要了他的命，趁周一尧出门的时候偷偷站着放松一会，被开门回来撞见立马又按在桌子上，抄起来尺子就准备落。

陈预手指在手机屏幕上飞快的划着，一副事不关己的样子，karsi毕竟是老队长了，手里几个孩子都是他看着进队的，有点于心不忍，替他拦了下来，“行了，今天都打了几回了，再打真坐不下了。”

就这么伤上加伤的一个月下来，秦家明挨了这尺子上百顿的打，基本上没有一天是躺着睡觉的，也没有哪天是实实在在敢坐在椅子上的，算是是磨好了暴脾气。

那事后秦家明就把这东西塞进了储物柜最里边的缝隙里，直到今天被周一尧又翻出来。

周一尧看着自己的炒菜里红的冒烟，辣椒占了大部分，皱着眉头夹了块肉放进嘴里，嚼了两下以后又吐出来，实在是吃不下，知道是秦家明为了当初的事给他找茬。

灌了一大口水以后周一尧把筷子伸进秦家明的饭盒里，“怎么了，你准备和钟宁做个难兄难弟？”

秦家明语气里满不在乎，“得了吧，你野爹是谁？是monster，是我。你敢打你野爹下次比赛就让你知道什么是孤立无援什么是真•上单。”

周一尧笑了声说是，那麻烦野爹下次点外卖别加辣椒了。

秦家明哼了一声没再理他，把自己的菜分了一半给周一尧，他其实点的足够两个人吃，加辣椒的那份给周一尧纯粹是报复。

“你……”眼见着一顿饭都快吃完了，周一尧也没提着钟宁的事，秦家明坐不住了，舔了舔嘴唇有点不自在的问，“真要管那孩子？”

周一尧听这话放下筷子，起身收拾餐盒，把吃剩的倒进一个盒子里放进垃圾袋，“都签下来了，先练着吧，操作不差。karis马上就退役了，我们队又没有中替，临时拉一个上来也不能更好了。”

秦家明抬头看周一尧，眼神里的留恋一点也不加掩饰，“我听说，他喜欢你。”

周一尧“嗯”了一声算是答复，手上动作没停，把垃圾袋系了个结，放在门口，转身回餐桌正对上秦家明潇洒坦荡的眼神，周一尧瞪了他一眼，“别想些有的没的。”

秦家明盯了他一会，左手攀上他的胳膊小声说道，“周一尧，我想吻你。”

周一尧显然没想到对方这么嚣张，脸色迅速冷下来，一边把手从自己胳膊上拿下来一边一字一句认真的回答，“我再说一遍，我对男生不感兴趣。”

秦家明笑意不减，“骗骗别人还行，我可不信。”

“啪”一声从门口传过来，周一尧转头去看没想到钟宁手足无措的站在门边上，地上还有个方方正正的纸盒子，上面的商标他认识，是一家很有名的甜点店，基地不在外卖的配送范围里。

钟宁和秦家明两个人的眼神交汇，只一眼就交换了足够的信息。

钟宁面上那种少年的清澈明朗消逝的无影无踪，眼神里迅速蹿起一簇火苗，直直的落在秦家明的眸中，结果对方只是微微翘起嘴角，镇定自若的换上了温柔的语气，“抱歉啊，刚刚……就是故意的。”

秦家明看着尴尬的站在门口的小朋友，突然在周一尧发作之前笑出声来，“哎哎，小朋友小朋友，别当真啊，不和你抢，这么凶的老男人我才不稀罕呢，地上那什么快捡捡，嚯——是ZX家的点心啊，啊啊啊啊……推我/干什么周一尧你有病吧！”

“吃完了就去训练，别在这碍眼。”

训练室里，karis正挪着椅子，看见三个人一块进门，冲钟宁招了招手，“给你新添了个机位，过来看看喜不喜欢。”

钟宁看着周一尧坐在自己边上，喜出望外，对着karis就是一鞠躬，“谢谢哥！”

俱乐部向官方申请的账号还没下来，钟宁还是先上了自己的账号，冒着傻气的乱码id格外显眼，周一尧自己也开了机，忽略了旁边眨着眼睛一脸期待的人，喊了秦家明一声，“monster，来双排，陪练，三局。”

其实这种没碰过职业生涯的选手，入门最快的方式就是从rank里往职业里硬掰，段位越高的人越能明白，rank和职业是两个游戏。

意识比操作重要，团队比战绩重要。

周一尧点进观战，从钟宁第一视角静静的开始看，偶尔拿笔在A4纸上简单划拉一下时间点和失误。

三局结束以后，一页纸上密密麻麻的都是时间点，能看出前半截写的极其稀松，大概是写到后半部分开始发现纸不够用了，行间距都开始变小了。

秦家明摘了耳机吐了一口气，“是我太久没打中野了吗？我怎么觉得我这连个辅助都混不上了？小朋友，太冲了吧。”

周一尧问他，“你紧张？”

钟宁点点头，又听对方说，“没事，紧张是好事，起来，复盘。”

钟宁跟着就站起来往边上走了一小步，站在周一尧椅子边上。

周一尧起身从小沙发上把之前找出来的木尺拿到桌上放着，重新坐好用鼠标点了回放按钮。

空气里紧张的气氛突升，钟宁的目光几乎粘在了周一尧手里的东西上，不知不觉间紧紧的皱起了眉头。

屏幕上的画面一帧一帧过着，钟宁还没回过神来，周一尧淡淡的说了句，“伸手。”

钟宁愣愣的看了他一眼，又看了看他手里握着的尺子，反手就把手藏在身后，磕磕巴巴的开始给自己推脱，“不，不行，手不能打。”

周一尧自然知道他什么意思，拿尺点了点他的手腕，“快点，别磨蹭，三局翻完以后还有三局。”

漫长的对峙过程被周一尧忽略了，就静静的等着小少爷自己把手心摊开到自己面前。

钟宁其实怕极了，倒不是因为怕影响训练，说实话他刚来对训练没什么太清楚的认知，而是因为他娇生惯养，从小生在钟家呼风唤雨，别说是有人拿尺指着他让他伸手这种事，就是连声重话都没听过。

所以当冰凉的木尺放在他细嫩的手心的时候，下意识颤抖了一下，随后就跟着清脆的一声响落下来。

“啊。”钟宁小声叫唤了一声，迅速把手抽回来虚握成拳抵在胸口，偷偷看了一眼，手心一道和尺子宽度相同的红印迅速肿起来，周一尧手劲儿确实大，但其实也没用多少力气，着实是小少爷掌心儿太嫩了。

“双方打野都两级的时候有没有可能在河蟹打架？为什么不支援，伸手。”

周一尧显然没理会钟宁来回搓着手心的动作，又重复了一遍，“伸手。”

钟宁咬了咬牙闭着眼睛把左手伸过去，还没等他准备好，啪啪啪就是三下落下来，躲都没来得及躲。

交错的尺痕叠在一起，压进肉里泛白再充血泛红，最后肿成一层均匀的红色。

钟宁“嘶嘶啦啦”的倒吸着气，一边甩了甩手腕，鼓着腮帮子看周一尧，但是又说不出什么话来。

周一尧假装没看见，点了继续，结果不到十秒钟又暂停下来。指了指屏幕上龙窝边上的视野问道，“青钢影二级带红抓中知道不知道，视野为什么不插在下野区？你就是这么送的一血？伸手。”

钟宁低头看了一眼自己的掌心通红一片，不情不愿的稍微往胸前放了放，不再伸的那么靠前去。

周一尧握着他的手腕往前一拽又是啪啪啪三下，然后松开了手任由他抽回去，右手反复捏着左手手心试图缓解疼痛。

但是火辣辣的感觉不断从掌心传来仿佛浑身的痛觉都集中在了这块肉上，怎么使力都缓解不了这种肿痛的感觉。

钟宁已经开始有了哭声，只是小声地含在嘴里不敢大声叫出来，本来在训练室里这么多人看着挨打已经很丢人了，再哭出来那他岂不是里子面子都丢光了。

小朋友不吱声，周一尧就继续，指了指一瞬间灰掉的画面，问道，“对线期最重要的是什么？”

钟宁不敢耽误，带着鼻音小声说了一句，“等级和补刀。”

周一尧点点头，“行，也难怪你不看两边打野，伸手。”

钟宁瞪大了眼睛看他，眼看着眼眶里的红就蔓延到眼角，看向周一尧的眼神里有点求饶的意味，又不好意思开口，就委委屈屈的看着。

“伸手！不伸就滚！”周一尧忍了这么久他来来回回的躲，终于动了肝火。

“滚”字还没完全砸到地上钟宁立马把通红一片的手掌交出来，闭着眼睛等着即将降临的疼痛，还坚定的说了一句，“不滚。”

结果尺子第二下落下来的时候，胳膊下意识的往回抽了一寸，砰的一声砸在指尖上。

周一尧倒是没想到他真的会这么躲，把尺子往桌子上一扔，抓起来钟宁的手就翻过来翻过去的仔细看，也不管他在头顶低低的哭声和一脸的泪痕。

好在他最后看见钟宁躲了已经把手劲儿收了大部分，待仔细检查完了发现就是指腹被抽了下有点红肿，厉声骂道:“真敢躲！我是让你记着不是要废了你的手！”

说着不解气一样拉过他抽抽泣泣发抖的身子按在桌面上，往身后抽了五下。

尺子刚上身的时候，钟宁就已经忍不住了，哭喊声越来越大，手往键盘上一按又压倒了手掌心肿起来的肉，哭的更大声，一边哭一边求饶，“周……周大哥！我疼我疼，我错了，别打了。”

周一尧把人拉起来，沉默着点了继续播放，一直到这局结束都没再说话，只是钟宁在旁边看的也突然觉得自己有些地方实在是太冲了，像极了中核的打法，但是他显然没有carry到整个团队。

一开始还有抽抽搭搭的声音传进周一尧耳朵里，到后来声音越来越小，钟宁不知道什么时候在拿手背悄悄抹眼泪。

越想觉得自己越委屈，十六年都没被人动过一根汗毛，为了喜欢的男人进了战队结果第一天就被拉倒这么多人面前像个小学生一样打手心。

周一尧瞥了他一眼，满脸都是委屈猜也知道是为什么，他叹了口气，要是真把人一顿打就打走了……

那，其实也无所谓。

不过如果能留下来的话，那，倒也……算了，想什么呢。

就在两个人都游神的时候，大大的失败出现在屏幕正中央。

周一尧把尺子握在手里，点了点钟宁垂在身侧的手，“等什么呢，伸手。”

钟宁低头看着端坐在电竞椅里的人，黑色的头发干净利落，锋利的眉眼侧看着他，不咸不淡的语气让他整个人都染上了一层冷静的气质。

这副样子像极了每次赛前出现在镜头里的周一尧，他曾无数次在直播里也在视频里也在现场的LED屏幕里见到过这副模样，浑身都是迷人的气息。

但无论是静态的图片还是动态的视频都不能通过这样亲身感受到真人的魅力。

钟宁咬了咬牙，觉得疼也值了。

周一尧大手捏住了他的指尖，把尺子横放在他掌心，不紧不慢的开始细数。

“近战兵塔A两下你A一下，远程兵你塔A一下你A两下，十分钟最少要90刀，你十分钟的时候在想着什么？69刀想着单杀？”

“啪！”

钟宁太高估自己的承受能力了，就一下就唤醒了刚刚沉淀过的肿/胀下的疼，往后缩了缩手发现拽不动，只能认命的低着头又开始掉眼泪。

“还有三级视野，你给我又扔在龙窝里什么意思就这么想看龙？不许哭！”

连着两下落下来覆盖了整个掌面，虽然被呵斥声吓到但是只是闭了嘴闷声打嗝，眼泪还在簌簌的掉。

“吸血鬼前期你搞什么事？刷经济刷等级，最多抓一个五级野，有大支援没大刷兵等团AOE的道理你不懂？”

周一尧说一句就打一下，一句话说完钟宁已经凑到了跟前，踮着脚尖也要躲眼前落下来的木尺，浑身的力气都集中到了左手上想要抽离魔爪的控制，但是又被死死地捏紧指尖，丝毫挣脱不出来。

钟宁哽咽着慌忙间一直摇着头，“不会了不会了，都记住了。”

奈何不论他怎么躲闪，尺子都准确的落在掌心那块高肿的肉上，清晰可见的红色一点点变得通透晶亮。

周一尧索性也不开录像了，低头看了一眼桌上的纸，沉声道，“第二局，卡萨丁前期Q你不补刀和换血，你用Q去消耗，再拿什么远程补刀，冒险平A还是丢线？”

“是不是觉得带迅捷步法丢人？发育重要还是装酷重要？后期式英雄你前期带个精密除了装逼还有什么用？”

说到最后周一尧似乎真的动了火气，已经不是在一点点教学了，而且真的像是在给一个久战但失误的职业选手复盘。

尺子落下来的力道越来越凌厉，挨过上了三十多下的手掌已经肿得不成样子，手腕也软的要命，彻底放弃了挣扎的钟宁，只有哭声跟着噼里啪啦的木尺击打皮肤的声音响在训练室里。

周一尧气急了他这样哭，严厉的呵斥，“让你不许哭听不见吗！”

钟宁立马收了声，倒抽着气忍了两秒钟，结果一对上周一尧冷峻的目光，又呜咽着出了声，没挨过打的右手去拉周一尧的右手，一声声的唤着，“我记住了。”

眼见着周一尧不为所动，钟宁小声开口叫了一声，“哥哥，好疼。”

与此同时秦家明从侧面握着周一尧的手腕，从他手里把尺子抢了过来，“没完了是不是，他才十六岁！你好好看看！想逼人走就直接说，用这种手段，不觉得卑鄙吗？你自己在做什么你心里清楚吗，一个两个你都要这么……”

秦家明话音顿了顿，压低了声音像是咬碎了牙齿一样从牙缝里挤出最后一句话，“践踏别人的喜欢。”

不知道是因为秦家明的话还是钟宁叫的一声哥哥，总之周一尧没再去拿那把尺子。

他拉过钟宁的另一只手捧在一起，两手的手心颜色形成鲜明的对比，一个红的热烈像是钟宁难怀热情的心，一个雪白冰凉更如同周一尧推开钟宁的冷冽。

“疼吗。”

钟宁愣了神，直到秦家明笑着推了他一把才反应过来，眨掉眼眶里蓄起来的水，扯了一个自认为比较好看的笑，摇摇头说，“不疼。”

钟宁脸庞比较清瘦，眼睛里波光流转，现在映满了周一尧的影子，他抽条比较早，两年前就开始长个子，到如今站在周一尧面前也是个浑身散发荷尔蒙的少年了，修长的手指被别人抓在手里，鼻尖虽然因为哭的红红的，但脸上干净的气质依然一览无余。

竟然让周一尧都忽略了，其实他只有十六岁而已，按道理，不过也还是个孩子。

秦家明笑骂了一句，“傻不傻。”而后潇洒的转身离开了。

关了训练室的门，秦家明靠着墙一点点滑下去，明明以前觉得能同在一个队里日日见面就已经很满足了，但是等到真的见着他要一点点的远离的时候，理智就立刻被撕的粉碎。

他会心疼吗，这种时候。

喜欢谁不好呢，喜欢这样一个心血里透着冷气的人，自己没能烧起来就不能怪别人太热情，钟宁确实比他纯粹，也比他敢作敢当。

那是年少轻狂吗。

他似乎听见自己那些有意无意的试探的言语，送出去的心意，砰的一声全都穿过时光砸在了此刻钟宁的脚下，掷地有声。

“家明？家明！”林覃戳着他的肩头的时候秦家明忽然站起来，吓得林覃后退一步，脸色发白，“你怎么了？生病了？哪儿不舒服我请队医过来看看。”

秦家明一秒整理好了表情，又挂上了清清爽爽的笑，“啧，里面太秀了，我出来喘口气，你可快去瞧瞧，钟少爷要是被打死在咱们基地可不好交代。”

林覃面色大惊，急忙转身推门。

周一尧想抱抱钟宁又觉得有点尴尬，手就悬在半空中，看着面前的少年低着头小声地啜泣。

陈预摘了耳机，过来拍了拍周一尧的肩膀，高深莫测的看了他一眼，目光落在了钟宁垂在身侧一直发抖的手。

说实话，陈预看了都心疼，眼神里都带着质问:你怎么下得去手的。

“卧/槽！”林覃很少直接进训练室，一般是有事敲门叫人出去谈， 结果推门看见陈预握着钟宁的手在检查，直接就闯了进来，后者眼圈红红的显然一副刚哭过的样子，看见林覃推门进来还用另一只袖子蹭了蹭眼角。

“谁打的？你？”林覃揪着陈预的衣服把人拽了两步，陈预摊摊手“别啊，我不敢动太子爷，你队摇钱树打的，算账记得找对人，万一认错人找上我我可不背这锅。”

林覃转头去看周一尧，眉头紧锁，一句话也不说。

“你……”

倒是钟宁先开口打断了林覃，“林经理，是我太不用心了，周哥打我也没事，你，你别和我小叔叔讲哦。”

林覃暗骂了一句不争气，又把两个人一起推着出门去，指了指楼下，“你给我去找队医要伤药！”

钟宁还想拦着林覃说不用，刚刚一言不发的周一尧突然就转身下了楼。

走到拐角的时候停下来，从口袋里摸了摸钥匙扔到钟宁脚边，“要是不愿意在这等就去我房间里等我一会，马上就回来。”

等人走了以后林覃送钟宁往住宿区去，中间几次看着钟宁欲言又止、止言又欲的样子连钟宁都看不下去了。

“有什么要说的吗？如果是赞助的事就不用再提了，我说了只要他在一天，钟鼎就不会撤掉赞助，和他愿不愿意留下我没有任何关系。”

听闻此话林覃松了一口气，给钟宁开了门以后说，“进去吧，钥匙给你，哦还有，钟总那里我不会多嘴，但要是他日后发现你在我这受了什么委屈再问起来的话……”

钟宁打断他，“我会解释。”

林覃点点头，这孩子是真的懂事，也是真的想留在战队里。

只是可惜了，撞上周一尧这么个南墙。

三月份的凉风还是非常有末冬日的气息，房间里没人的时候窗户都会留个缝隙通风，钟宁站到窗边看着不远处的路灯，盏盏黄晕的光烘托着安静又和平的夜晚。

笔直的大街不知有多么长，林立的高楼，辉煌的灯火排在路边，透过朦胧的烟蔼，像是永远在等待什么。

钟宁动了动手指，肿得厉害，他试着做了个握拳的姿势，瞬间疼得龇牙咧嘴，低头看着手掌心，整个掌面的温度已经降了，不想刚刚那样热辣滚烫，但是交互错乱的痕迹重叠在细嫩的肉上现在已经有了些青青紫紫的痕迹。

本来也不是什么多值得上纲上线的伤，只是几次三番的抽下来，涨的厉害也疼得透彻。

身后挨了的几下在经过了一阵发酵以后开始突突的跳着，他伸手悄悄摸了一下，隔着运动裤一道两指宽的肿痕横亘在臀腿之间，走路的时候拉扯着痛感非常明显。

口袋里的手机震了震，钟宁拿出来看了一眼微信。

【钟珩延】:有没有不适应的？住得惯吗？缺不缺东西明天让管家给你送过去。

【钟珩延】:饭菜吃的惯吗？要不要让家里的阿姨去你那里上班？傍晚给你订的常吃的甜点，记得要跟队友一起吃。

【钟珩延】:你喜欢的那个人呢？怎么样，是不是感动的要死要活抱金主大腿？

对方微信消息还在一条一条的轰炸过来，钟宁忍着疼回了句消息:别烦。

果然再没了消息过来，钟珩延原是他的小叔叔，但是他也就比他大了十岁，今年刚刚二十六，读完书就被抓回钟鼎帮他爸打理公司，但到底是年轻，该有的浪劲儿玩法儿一样不差。

把自己签进战队来追人，也就是这位小叔叔的主意。

钟宁盯着屏幕出了会神，想起自己过去十六年里的顺风顺水，今天一天受的冷眼冷语和对他来说几乎相当于虐打的对待，潜伏在心里的委屈翻江倒海的涌出来。抽了口气，吧嗒吧嗒掉了几滴泪，手机屏上亮晶晶的一片。

收了手机又觉手上胀痛的厉害，忍不住抬起来吹了吹气，周一尧开门进来，窗边的人正满脑子冤屈没处伸张正义，哪里还分得出耳朵听见身后有什么动静。

周一尧拉着人的胳膊往他身后不轻不重的盖了几个巴掌，雷声大雨点小，没多大力气但是耐不住碰着了高肿起来的愣子。

钟宁扭着身子往一边去躲，不知道自己又是哪里做的不如人意，然后就听周一尧压着嗓子低声训斥，“从空调房过来就站风口吹风？不知道关窗开暖气！”说着又把他的衣领往上拉了拉，“看你穿这点布料！”

周一尧说着，抓着钟宁往床边去，顺手把窗户合上了，再调了调空调温度。

一直到房间里的温度稍微暖了起来，钟宁也没答话，就低着头抿着嘴唇，目光锁在脚下的一块地毯上。

周宁坐在床边岔开腿把人到中间来，上衣袖子挽到小臂处，拆开消肿止痛药膏挤出一点在手心捂热了揉开，又把钟宁的左手拉过来往手心里涂。

药膏是温热的，但涂在手上是一阵清清凉凉的感觉。

碰到了肿得厉害的地方，钟宁缩着手腕往回收，嘴里“嘶嘶啦啦”的倒抽气，小声地讨着饶。

“疼……”

“忍忍，我轻点。”周一尧又挤出一点药膏来重复着刚刚的动作，用指尖蘸了一点往肿起来的手指上涂，结果对方挣扎的更厉害，蹭一下把手背到身后，“疼疼疼……不涂了不涂了！”

周一尧瞪他一眼就凶，“拿过来！”刚说完就有点后悔，又缓了缓语气柔声哄着，“乖，上药就不疼了。”然后轻轻把人背在身后的手拉过来，没再被抗拒，放轻了动作继续往几个手指上挨着个涂药。

突然一滴水珠掉在他手背上，顺着肌肤的纹理四散开来。

周一尧被这滴泪烫到了一般，手上颤抖了一下停下来，抬头看着钟宁。

红红的眼眶蓄满了泪水，沾湿了睫毛，滚落了一滴再迅速聚集气新的一汪水汽。

周一尧抬手用没有药的手背给他擦了擦脸颊上蜿蜒的水痕，“是哥不对，不该这么打你。”

钟宁其实还有点紧张，一时没反应过来这话是什么意思，他很想在周一尧面前表现的更坚定一点，而不是养尊处优的小少爷，但是开口的时候声音却不争气的带着哭腔。

“我知道你们都不欢迎我，我也没有什么能让自己留下来的方式，所以，”本来只是声音染着一丝委屈，结果说起来的时候还是不自觉的放大了这种情绪，拿胳膊挡在眼睛上，彻底放弃了掩饰自己，边哭边擦眼泪，袖子上被沾湿了一大片。

“我也知道这样用关系进战队最后的结果肯定是这样，但我就想试一试，我想努力变得更好一点，想，想和你一起。”

一句话断断续续的说了好几次，有被大口呼吸打断，有被哭到打嗝打断，零零碎碎凑出来这颗真心，却是完完整整的摊开来摆在周一尧面前。

从一年前开始，不管大赛小赛不管输了赢了，结束以后总会有一份礼物在后台等着他。

大到定制的西装领带，小到场馆周围的一份甜点，总之工作人员一边微笑一边恭恭敬敬的把东西递上然后说“是有粉丝特意嘱咐交给您的，请您收好”这样的场景从未缺席过。

其实他早就有所察这位“粉丝”不是什么普通人，毕竟粉丝是不能在每个场内的都恰好有认识的工作人员。

直到今天早晨林覃一个电话过来，钟家太子爷空降到了战队，认下了这个粉丝的身份。

——现在是队友了。

周一尧叹了口气，然后听钟宁继续说，“我一定会特别特别努力，你这样……这样打我，是打不走的。”

“我最喜欢看你起身握手，喜欢看你在台中间鞠躬，这一年里，我看你打过四十六场比赛，赢过三十二场，我……”

钟宁吸了吸鼻子，对上周一尧淡漠的眼神。  


“我就想和你一起去握手。”

“所以，别赶我走了，好吗。”

“我喜欢你，对不起。”

说完这几句话的钟宁早就泣不成声。

现在的周一尧很想摸摸钟宁的脑袋，再抱抱他和他说他一点错都没有，但是心乱如麻，伸手也伸不出来，张嘴也张不开。

在颁奖典礼前刚好送到的西装领带，在烈烈夏日里切的精细的果盘，在他抱怨没有时间去线下比赛的城市探索美食后一堆零碎的网红甜点，在猎猎寒风里柔软的羊绒围巾，在远飞洛杉矶比赛时送到酒店的中式餐饮，在盈盈春天里小小一支草莓味的护手霜。

在训练室里烫金礼盒里定制的外设。

在会议室门口静静站着的少年。

他们在周一尧的脑子里通通跨过时光朝他走过来，一声一声的在他耳边呢喃，“是钟宁。”

其实在周一尧没有承认的过往里，那些从不迟到的礼物，细心又不张扬，早就不露声色的渗进他的生活里化成涓涓细水慢慢缠绕着他冷漠的心意，直到变得柔软可侵。

心脏像是挨了一记闷拳，周一尧的手微微有一点颤抖，情绪挣扎着松绑，再到情感的投降，但是最后残留的理智的驱使下他还是反复确认，“你喜欢我，是指想和我接吻，想跟我上床，想被我操，哭了也不会放过你，是这样的喜欢吗？”

钟宁一时没反应过来周一尧是什么意思，但是心脏先于大脑一步砰砰的跳起来了。

很多事情他也解释不清，只是手指攥得紧紧的，肿痛就从指尖传来。

周一尧站起身来，居高临下的看着眼前这个愣神的刚满十六岁的少年，张开怀抱拥住了他一身青春的肆意昂扬。

周一尧轻轻抬起钟宁的下巴，低头吻住了他的唇。

缱绻，温柔。

钟宁就快要溺在这个绵长的亲吻中的时候，周一尧放开了他，轻轻笑了声，满眼都是疼惜和爱意，“你的技术青涩到让我有负罪感，他时刻提醒我你只有十六岁。”

钟宁被亲的晕晕乎乎的哪里还知道反驳什么，自然是对方说什么就是什么。

周一尧腾出一只手探入他宽松的运动裤里，隔着内裤揉了揉臀部和被打伤的肿痕，“还疼吗？”

钟宁突然睁大了眼睛，神经都集中到了被抚摸的部位上，许久尴尬的点了点头，红了脸。

这天的最后，周一尧抱着钟宁拉着他被自己打的泛青的手认真的道歉，“对不起，想用这种方式让你离开是我错了。”

“要是不想在战队里，可以现在解约，”周一尧竖起一根手指在钟宁嘴唇上阻止他说话，“我不是赶你走，按你自己的意愿，我一直都在。”

钟宁认真的看着他，“我说了，想和哥哥一起握手。”

周一尧问，“训练特别累，复盘很枯燥，你要过着每天都一样的生活，如果以后有机会比赛了，有一点差错都会被别人骂，受得了吗？”

每个职业选手都想用自己的青春在电竞赛场上留下浓墨重彩的一笔，每个人都为之努力。

天赋或者努力。

光鲜亮丽或者背负骂名。

身披国旗就是为国出征，身前有国籍，就要为荣誉而战。

任何一个失误都会被无限放大，有千万人骂你，你受得了吗。

钟宁摇摇头，继而又点点头。

“我不确定我能做的多好，我也从来没有被骂过，哦不对，哥哥今天骂了我，但是——只要能和你站在一起，我什么都不怕。”

“或许，我也能变强呢。”

周一尧又问，“你才十六岁，以后……你有无数个时间可能会后悔，也许会觉得我不是最后那个人，但我可能，不会那么容易的放你走，你确定吗。”

钟宁从没像现在这般果断过，唯独是遇到了周一尧，从来没犹豫，“我不会后悔。”

遇到喜欢的那个人，与他平平淡淡又或轰轰烈烈的过一生；发现愿意为之奋斗的目标，跋山涉水又或翻山越岭去实现。

少年坚定不移，南墙也无所谓。

你看，我撞塌了不是吗，钟宁说。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> * 注:原“天不生仲尼，万古如长夜”被lpl解说王记得在某场比赛中形容IG的上单选手为“天不生the shy，LPL上单万古如长夜。”
> 
> 感恩您看完钟小宁这样一个俗套狗血甚至脱离电竞精神的故事！他和宋淮扬完全不一样，宋淮扬为电竞而生，注定要发光发热，钟宁的路要更艰难一点，毕竟只是情感的陪葬品。
> 
> 不是每个电竞选手都有热血沸腾的心，也有多少是被逼到这一步的，但是每个人都会想赢，殊途同归，就可以了。
> 
> 我也并不能拍着胸脯说我没喷过任何一个电竞选手，但我依然认为每一位扛着压力上赛场的人都值得尊重。
> 
> LPL加油！FPX加油！


End file.
